Desperation
by EmmaHart13
Summary: Set between season 3 episode 1 and episode 2. Mary and Matthew have returned from their honeymoon to find they are more desperate for each other than ever before... So happy with the amount of followers and reviews I have already :) The final chapter has now been uploaded :)
1. Chapter 1

Her heart rate increased.

Her breaths came in short heavy gasps.

The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on edge.

Her hand trembled as she carefully picked up her glass to take a sip of red wine. The taste bland as she attempted to divert her attention away from her husband's smouldering gaze…

It felt like she was drowning… in the most delicious and erotic way.

The family surrounding her continued talking nonsense about one thing or another… of what, she could not say. Since returning from honeymoon, almost every meal had been the same as this one. Hot, tense, tedious, exciting, endless… she blamed Matthew of course for his insatiable appetite and the inability to disguise the fact that he loved watching her with each passing second. He relished in it, and if she was completely honest, so did she. (Although she would never tell him of course)

Three months spent indulging in the sexual delights of one another had resulted in the inevitable… desperation. It had been almost a week now and every time they had attempted to excuse themselves for an _early night_ the family had insisted on making them stay a little longer to hear yet another story from their honeymoon in France. How ironic it seemed that three blissful months completely alone with one another were now preventing them from exactly that…

Her attention was suddenly diverted back into the present with her father asking Matthew about the latest developments on the estate. As his smooth masculine voice reached her ears she smirked to herself, hearing the clear tint of his voice that only she understood. She brought her gaze to settle on his whilst he faced towards her father, indulging in his handsome features before he decided to trap her once more. The smoothness of his face, with the slightest hint of stubble made her shiver involuntarily; the rounded chin she so loved to nibble on when they were alone, the little creases in between his eyebrows which she had kissed on many heated occasions; and the… sharp, deep blue eyes which were suddenly locking with hers. She gasped, attempting to appear calm and collected as she was lost in the wondrous, exotic sea that drew her in and left her desperate for more. Her eyes slowly travelled down to his lips as the corner of his mouth turned up to form _that_ smirk… he knew…

"Mary!"

"What?!"

"We're going through to the drawing-room darling, are you quite alright?"

"Oh, of course Mama. Just thinking about France" She said as innocently as she could. As she stood, she could practically _feel_ his supressed laugh and she forced herself not to look in his direction as the room began to clear. Every step seemed to make the distance between her and the door longer, and it was only pronounced by her awareness of him mirroring almost her every move. She attempted to walk faster, and at last reached the door still determined to look at anything other than him. As her shoes hit the wooden floor, his breath ghosted the back of her neck making her tremble with memories of stolen touches.

She was almost at the drawing-room door when he stopped her.

Gently grabbing her arm, he tugged her back and pushed her against the wall. She barely had time to react before his face was level with hers. His right hand braced the wall next to her head and the other slowly slid around her waist. Her breaths were uneven and she craved every inch of his body against hers but as she lowered his head to hers, the only thing in her mind was the softness of his lips as the gap became smaller and smaller…

"Mary?!"

They both froze on the spot as Mama called her name from the next room. Their eyes met with a silent promise and as she tilted her head towards his, he took his grip from her and walked in the opposite direction. She stood for several seconds in shock and excitement as she calmed her breathing and smiled at the thought of more delicious games to come. Standing away from the wall, she blushed as she felt the unmistakable sign that she was incredibly aroused. Holding her head high, she walked towards the door, determined to satisfy both their needs later on….


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was beginning to lose her patience.

It had been over an hour now and Matthew had still made no move to retire for the evening, despite her constant questioning eyes at him. It did appear, however, that the family were becoming uninterested in hers and Matthew's honeymoon stories as no-one had mentioned it yet.

Taking another sip of wine, she sighed, starting to feel frustrated. If Matthew carried on this way, she would make sure he suffered when they were alone.

Walking slowly over to Sybil, she suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that someone was watching her... Chancing a glance over her left shoulder she almost threw her glass of wine over her sister as she attempted to remain unchanged by the look in his eye…

"Darling, are you alright? You're looking a little pale" Sybil kept a straight face as she questioned Mary, laughing to herself at the unmistakable sexual tension that was simmering between the couple.

"Of course" Mary replied, forcing an innocent smile onto her face. This really was becoming unbearable. Was he deliberately making her wait?

That's when she realised.

Throughout their entire blissful honeymoon, Matthew had kept her waiting and anticipating until he decided the time was right to satisfy both their needs. He would tease her relentlessly with promises of "later" and smouldering eye contact that left her with heated memories throughout the day. It was only when he decided the time was right that he would kiss her inappropriately in a hidden corner of the room, or daringly slide his hand under her dress, flexing his fingers against the warm silk against her thigh… It suddenly occurred to Mary that the more the honeymoon had progressed, the more daring her husband had become. The afternoon round Lady Persiville's when Matthew had taken her on the seat in the drawing room… the evening when he had wordlessly made love to her on a deserted beach… and the last day when they had taken afternoon tea and she had had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming his name with his finger moving inside her…

Mary blushed heavily and finished her glass of wine, willing the incredibly naughty thoughts to leave her mind. She could feel the unmistakable sign of her arousal and new Matthew was winning the game. He frequently stole heavy glances at her across the room as he listened patiently to Papa's ideas on the estate, and every time their eyes met, he would smirk at her obvious need for him.

Placing her glass on the table she suddenly felt a hand graze her lower back and she looked up in time to see Matthew's flushed face turn towards hers. Their eyes locked. The tension coiled deep within them and every erotic, sensual, intimate moment they had shared passed between them until the electricity snapped and Matthew suddenly walked past her to Papa who nodded and said something she could not hear.

Turning back towards her Matthew raised his eyebrow in a silent challenge which Mary instantly matched with a silent rebuke of her own. Leading her through the doors to the hallway, his hand silently rubbed against her lower back, one fingertip brushing slightly lower as they silently walked up the stairs towards their chamber…


	3. Chapter 3

Her legs were trembling..

Her feet felt incredibly heavy as she attempted to place one in front of the other without falling over. She was increasingly aware of Matthew's strong, lean, warm body pressing lightly towards hers. She drew in a quick breath as his fingers suddenly brushed hers on the banister. She heard his small sigh of amusement as they reached the top of the stairs.

Mary continued to walk forward at a steady pace, keeping her eyes on the corridor in front of her. She knew if she dared to catch a glimpse of him, they would both be lost.. here… on the landing… The quiet was almost deafening as she listened to his footsteps follow her every move and her breaths became harder to control. She wondered if the corridor had grown an extra foot, or if it seemed that way through sheer impatience…

Weight was suddenly placed on her waist, preventing her from walking any further. As she made to turn around she came face-to-face with their bedroom door. Smirking almost involuntarily, she reached out her hand and grasped the handle. Before she had a chance to turn it, Matthew's hand had quickly covered her own, his entire body pressing against hers. Mary almost stopped breathing. The feeling of his huge manhood pressing against her lower back almost too much to take…

As his other hand sneaked around her waist to hold her against him, she covered it with her own, and he twisted the handle, pushing them gently into the room…

The minute the door was closed behind them, Mary was pushed backwards until her entire body was pressed against the door. Matthew's hand remained on her stomach as he resumed his earlier position. Leaning against the wall, their eyes finally locked. His dark blue with desire, hers almost black. The passion was unmistakable as he leaned his head towards hers and licked her bottom lip.

Mary whimpered and pushed her lower body against his. Replying with a chuckle Matthew stepped completely away from Mary and removed his dinner jacket in one swift motion. Mary could only breathe heavily and stand rooted to the spot, her eyes never leaving his. His tie came off seconds later, then his shirt, trousers, and before Mary knew how, he was standing completely naked in front of her. Her eyes raked unashamedly over him, clenching her fists as she grew irritable from not doing the task herself. As her eyes drifted lower, they widened involuntarily at the sight they laid claim to.

"Oh my…" Her voice shook with arousal, her quim clenching for him desperately.

"Like what you see darling?" His reply was almost mocking as one lip quirked up in _that_ grin.. Before Mary could reply, her open mouth was claimed passionately by her husbands. She instantly responded, sucking his lips, their tongues duelling for dominance. Mary's hands reached up around his neck and tugged at the short hairs on the bottom of his neck. His found their way to her perfectly rounded breasts, squeezing them gently. They both moaned loudly in unison, pressing their centres to one another's, desperately trying to calm the searing heat forming between them.

Matthew's mouth journeyed south, sucking over her neck, licking the pulse he felt there, down over her collarbone, and finally in between her breasts were he bit and licked over the fabric.

Mary was almost at the point of collapse, her breathing now pants instead of gasps, her hands tangled into his hair, and her chest pushing against his lips wanting more of his wonderful body against hers. She was so lost in his mouth against her bosom that she almost squeaked with surprise and delight when her dress suddenly gave way, Matthew tugging on it to pool at her feet. She eagerly stepped out of it and awaited his next move…

"Ahh!-" Mary had to clamp a hand over her mouth as Matthew suddenly kissed her aching centre. Chuckling against her, he reached up and tugged on her hands, removing both gloves before placing them on his head. He knew exactly what she liked and she knew exactly what was coming.. Tingles of pleasure began in Mary's legs as Matthew licked over her silk-covered centre. Placing his hands just under the seam, he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to feel her tremble and soaking. Pulling the silk panties down her beautiful legs, he kissed between her thighs, lightly grazing his teeth and tongue along the soft skin.

Mary couldn't take much more of his teasing. She needed him inside her, and she needed him now. Feeling impatient, she coiled a hand into his hair and pulled lightly, causing Matthew to grab her hand and pin it against the door. Placing his mouth lightly against her centre, he muttered "Don't even think about it _Lady_ Mary", catching her dark eyes with his in a challenge before he sucked hard on her clitoris.

The passion and love in his eyes made her heart skip a beat as she willed herself to not faint from his delicious words. The huskiness of his voice almost made it a growl. Her darling, sweet, passionate, dominating husband was giving her an order, and she had never been so aroused in her life.. His tongue swirled over and inside her quim, licking at her entrance. Her entire body was trembling from the familiar and much missed sensations he was now causing her. Little moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as he continuously sucked from top to bottom, and back up, applying more pressure to her swollen nub. Mary was writhing against the door, her knees trembling and her moans getting louder. He could tell from the tone of her voice that she was close, and with one last smirk and a quick brush of his teeth against her nub, he kissed his way back up her body, gently sucking on her breasts.

Mary could have sobbed when Matthew stopped. He knew her body so intricately; he must have done it on purpose. Whimpering and writhing in agonising pleasure, she tried to take her hands out of his. He allowed her to, and she instantly pulled his body against hers, sliding her hands down his warm, masculine chest, brushing the light hairs she remembered fondly, to his throbbing manhood poking against her stomach. His breath caught as her hand grasped him firmly, squeezing him up and down wanting to torture him as he had her. He allowed her to touch him for a few seconds before grasping both her hands and pinning them over her head against the door with one of his own. Mary locked eyes with his, raising an elegant eyebrow as she matched him in his game. Pushing and pulling against his grasp, she instantly stilled when he pulled her leg up from the knee and placed his huge manhood against the centre. They both gasped in unison when the tip brushed lightly up and down her centre, their lips brushing against each other's tantalisingly. With one last lick, she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling his head towards hers in battle. Matthew had had enough.

Lining his body up with hers, they moaned loudly as he lunged inside her, immediately hitting her g-spot, causing Mary to arch into him and throw her head back in ecstasy…


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew almost came apart at the sight before him… His beautiful, challenging wife trembling against the door in only her silk negligee, with her head thrown back in pure pleasure. In all the years he had loved her, he was still astounded by the deep connection they shared without saying a word. Easing out of her torturously slowly, Matthew had to stop himself from plunging into her over and over again… as appealing as that sounded, he wanted this to last.

Mary was fast becoming delirious with the pleasure she was feeling. They had barely begun and she was ready to explode… Opening her eyes slowly, her breath caught when she noticed the look in her husband's eye – he was going to make her wait…

An incoherent, desperate sob was heard from Mary's lips as she thrust the lower half of her body against her husband's demandingly. Earning a shocked gasp from Matthew, he released her hands from the door, wrapped his hands around her back, and picked her up, pushing his entire length into her in one swift motion. "Oh! God in heaven…" Mary moaned into his ear as her position suddenly changed... Both her and Matthew loved this position for making love, as they had discovered very early on in their honeymoon. Matthew's strong arms supported her easily as her hands wrapped around his head, keeping his mouth level with her upper chest. Sliding his hands down her silk stockings, he reached her shoes and tugged them off easily. Mary held her breath as she waited for her legs to become bare… and sure enough, Matthew slid his hands up her thighs to her bare flesh… only to suddenly pull her away from the door and bounce her up and down slowly…

"ah, AH!" Mary could not contain her small squeaks of pleasure as Matthew shockingly lifted her away from the door, and walked towards the bed quickly, bouncing her onto his hard shaft the entire time. Gripping her bottom firmly, he deposited her onto the bed, slipping out of her briefly before pressing his weight onto her, slipping inside in one swift motion. "Matthew" Mary whispered into his ear erotically, slipping her legs around his bottom as he picked up the pace. Lifting his head from her shoulder, he looked down at her and almost came apart at the sight. Her dark hair sprawled on the bed in waves, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead, her cheeks a deep red ad she blushed with every thrust, and her mouth open in a silent "o". Suddenly opening her eyes, she locked them with his own, and what had started out as pure passion for each other, quickly became more intimate.

Mary looked deep into his blue eyes, slowly losing herself in the ocean she found there. Every movement of his hips sent shocks of pleasure up her spine and pooled at her centre, causing little gasps and moans to escape her lips. Feeling the silk rub against his bare skin, Matthew suddenly lowered his body fully onto his wife's, leaning onto his elbow's softy rubbing her hair with both his hands as he attempted to gain some control over his aching release. The change in position cause Mary to gasp as his Matthew's entire body was suddenly pushing deliciously against her own. Matthew knew she loved him taking control in the bedroom, it was the one aspect of her life she had always been willing to surrender to him, and he had taken full advantage of it the first night they were married…

Brushing his lips with her own, Mary's hands slipped around his back where she dug her nails into the warm flesh. Matthew groaned as Mary's hips pushed urgently against his own in a silent rebuke. He knew what she wanted, and he smirked down at her as an idea formed in his mind… Pulling out of her torturously slowly, Matthew made sure he was perfectly aligned before he plunged back in. "Matthew Crawley!" Mary almost screamed in pleasure as he hit the little spot inside her which made her tingle everywhere. Shockingly, Matthew then stayed in that position, pushing against the spot inside of her without moving. "Matthew! Please…" Mary almost sobbed desperately as the pleasure became almost too much to bear. Hearing Matthew chuckle, she felt the vibrations going through her, and wanting to get the upper hand, she suddenly squeezed him inside, and using all her strength, she flipped them over, landing on top of him with a triumphant smirk on her face…

Matthew almost came apart when Mary suddenly gripped his manhood firmly and flipped them, finding himself helpless against his challenging wife. Looking deep into her eyes, he realised there would always be a game between them. There had been from the first second they had met, and he would not want it any other way. Mary suddenly started thrusting down onto him, hard and fast, causing Matthew to be torn away from his thoughts. Gasping helplessly beneath her, Matthew tugged roughly on her silk chemise, pulling it over her raised arms, wanting to see every beautiful inch of her as she bounced on top of him…

Mary felt like a Greek goddess, completely bared to her husband apart from her silk stockings, running her hands over his chest as she raised herself over his huge manhood and slammed down onto him in quick succession. Matthew was almost at the point of no return, his chest heaving as his Mary made passionate love to him. Gripping her hips, he attempted to slow her down, however it only made her more desperate when the firmness of his grip allowed him to enter her harder.

"Oh God.. Mary... Mary please!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah… God Matthew!" Their moans became louder as Mary bounced onto him faster and faster. Looking down at Matthew his eyes were shut tight and his brow crinkled as if in pain. Mary knew that face all too well, and sure enough a few seconds later, Matthew let go of her waist, causing Mary to lose momentum. Gripping his hands firmly, she returned them to her waist and lunged down onto him, gripping him firmly.

"Jesus Mary!"

"Don't- even- think - about it- darling…" Mary panted her response with every bounce of her hips. Realising Mary wasn't going to slow down, he decided to win the game once and for all… He wanted to hear her scream his name as he exploded inside of her…

Sliding his hands up her stomach, he placed his hands on her nipples, pinching and rubbing gently, watching her face flush with pleasure. She groaned in disappointment when he removed one hand from her breast, only to squeak loudly when he started rubbing her swollen nub instead. Her high pitched moans became louder and louder as they both felt the climax fast approaching. Matthew removed his hand from her breast and placed it around her back, pulling himself into a sitting position so he could pleasure her more easily. Mary was barely aware of his movement, she was still bouncing and writhing over him. It wasn't until Matthew latched his mouth onto her breast that she gripped his shoulders in desperation, aching for her orgasm to reach its peak. Sucking on Mary's nipple and rubbing her clitoris was driving Matthew to within an inch of his sanity. As their moans overlapped and their dripping centres collided together, Matthew brought his head up from her chest and locked eyes with Mary.

She matched him in his movement, placing her hands on his face as they felt the moans on each other lips. For one second, everything connected. Every longing look they had ever shared, every spark that had simmered between them, every secret touch of their skin when they were alone, every precious, passionate moment they had spent on their honeymoon, and every desire they now held for each other. The connection boiled over like a ticking time-bomb waiting to explode, and with one final, hard thrust of Matthew's hips, they did.

Gripping each other tightly, they erupted in a scream and a moan as their centres fused together. Heads thrown back in pure ecstasy neither of them had felt until now. As the waves of pleasure rolled over them, their bodies did the same. Mary collapsed onto Matthew on the bed, still connected, as they slowly sought control of their breathing. Trembling and sated, Matthew slipped form Mary as she collapsed onto his side, both instantly finding a blissful sleep.

"I love you darling"

"I love you too"


End file.
